El posible amor de Leon
by Aminta Destello
Summary: May y Leon tienen que ser pareja protagonista una vez más. Con todos los cambios por los que han pasado y con menos dolor y rabia en sus corazones terminan viéndose de una manera completamente nueva y dependerá de ellos si se dan la oportunidad para ser felices. (Publicado originalmente en el foro de Kaleido Star World -un grupo del extinto MSN Groups- empleando el apodo de Mini).


El posible amor de Leon. Capítulo 1

La técnica fantástica, la técnica angelical, Layla Hamilton, Rosseta Passel, Yuri killian, sí... en kaleido habían estado y están muchas personas y habían sucedido muchas cosas: retos, logros, fracasos, decepciones, alegrías, payasadas y momentos de concentración extremos y por supuesto también estaban diversas personas que fueron las que crearon todos los anteriores momentos mencionados. Estaba el gran Yuri quien puso retos a la linda Sora y a la gran Layla, como fue el de realizar la técnica fantástica y también figuraba en la memoria de algunos una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para Sora y nadie puede olvidar la decepción de Rosseta al ver que Kalos no la dejaría seguir presentándose con los diábolos, ya que el publico no lo disfrutaba pero supero ese obstáculo para darle una gran presentación al público. En fin muchos sucesos y muchas personas pero hay algo que aún no había ocurrido y eso era un amor. Bueno, vamos a ser sinceros, sí han surgido amores como el de Sarah y el de Kalos y hay muchos amores en Kaleido, como el amor que le tiene Rosseta a su amiga Sora pero para este grupo particular (el de acróbatas) todavía no ha surgido un amor y misteriosamente los destinados a ser los protagonistas del primer amor de ese grupo resultaron ser los menos pensados.

Todos entrenan. Ha pasado un poco de tiempo -como medio año- desde que Sora se hizo ángel y ahora su demonio esta en paz y su corazón ya esta listo para sentir amor

Leon: Sora, ya para, por hoy es suficiente

Sora: ¿Eh? Bueno, oK (baja del trapecio) me voy a mi cuarto joven Leon

Leon: muy bien (se queda solo) creo que practicaré un poco más

Se escucha un grito

Leon: ¿Sora? ¡Sora! (Baja y va a ver)

Sora está en el pasillo tirada en el suelo

Sora: me duele, ¡me duele! (Se agarra las piernas)

Leon: ¡oh no!

Una hora después están en el hospital

Médico: muy bien, muy bien, bueno, eh... verá, señorita, usted a sufrido una fractura en la pierna por una bacteria que le comió el hueso y como usted hace grandes esfuerzos con las piernas se quebró; debe estar de reposo pero descuide ya volverá al escenario (sale)

Sora: ¡Diosss! no me recuperaré a tiempo para la obra :( (Mira a Leon y a sus amigos)

Por favor asegúrense de dar una función inolvidable para que del público salgan sonrisas y risas

Todos toman la petición de Sora en serio y se ponen a trabajar

Mia: ¡aaaaah! ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer? ya tenia una obra escrita pero si Sora no está… ay Dios, dame fuerza. Mmm tal vez si paseo un poco y veo q están haciendo los acróbatas me inspire

Ana esta con las dos chicas que siempre la persiguen practicando un numero supuestamente gracioso

Rosseta entrena con sus diábolos (por orden de su madre ¡ella no podía perder sus habilidades!)

May: Ken por favor ajusta el ritmo del trapecio voy a hacer el espiral del demonio

Ken: OK, espera... ya esta

Mia: (Observa y se da cuenta) claro may ella será de nuevo la protagonista

Leon: ¿Qué? ¿Con Drácula de nuevo? según Sora eso no el gusto a los niños

Mía: No vamos a poner Drácula pero ahora May será protagonista contigo

Mía trabaja en la nueva obra, quiere crear algo único y lo logra

Kalos: Vamos a empezar, Mía toma la palabra

Mía: Muy bien, después de evaluar la situación he pensado que May y Leon vuelvan a ser pareja en la obra del cascanueces por que se acerca navidad

Ana: a Leon le queda perfecto cascanueces porque ambos son duros jeje

Un minuto de silencio por el pésimo chiste

Kalos: May será Lisa, la chica que tiene el muñeco del cascanueces; Ana será el tío de Lisa, él es quien le regala el muñeco...

Sigue las reparticiones y empiezan los ensayos, etc, etc

May se esfuerza, ella recuerda que Sora la había superado ya que no sonreía, ni que daba una buena interpretación. Cuando Sora fue metida por Leon en la obra de Romeo y Julieta se sintió retada y dieron una presentación estupenda (excepto por el final). Así que bien con todo esto y mucho más es obvio que May ya daría una mejor actuación.

Noche de estreno:

Leon: ¡Ay!, cuidado, me dolió ese alfiler

Vestuarista: Disculpe, ese era el ultimo toque para el traje (sale)

Leon: Mmmm bueno, al menos no es tan pésimo como pensé (la verdad es que estaba estupendo solo que, claro, al final de cuentas un disfraz siempre es resaltante)

May: ¡Esa vestuarista me clavo dos alfileres!

Leon: (Se voltea y ve a May, queda impactado y es que ¡May estaba bella! ¡qué vestido! ¡qué peinado!) oh si, a mí también

May se mira en el espejo y da una vuelta y se ve bella por todos los lados y Leon quedo embobado

Voz: todo listos salimos en cinco minutos

El posible amor de Leon. Capítulo 2

Voz: ¡Todos listos! ¡salimos en cinco minutos!

May: Ya es la hora (respira profundo y se encamina al escenario)

Leon: (La ve pasar frente a él en dirección al escenario y reacciona) Muy bien, es hora de la función (respira profundo)

Ken esta dando un par de instrucciones, algunos se dirigen a un lado y otros se arreglan los trajes, May y Leon empiezan a concentrarse

May: (Piensa) soy una jovencita dulce e inocente. Ya no soy May, soy la enamorada del cascanueces...

Leon: (Piensa) soy el cascanueces, amo a mi enamorada, soy el cascanueces...

Ken: ¡May! sales en 3, 2, 1 ¡ya!

May corre al escenario y se lanza a él. La obra ya llevaba unos minutos de empezada por qué primero salían otros acróbatas que abrirían la obra.

Todos los acróbatas hacían una coreografía para representar la escena de un baile; en eso llega May que es la hija del hombre que da la fiesta. Ella inicia una nueva coreografía donde ella es la principal; luego llega Ana bajo el personaje de la niña representada por May (Lisa) entonces Lisa recibe un regalo por parte de su tío: un muñeco (el del cascanueces), las otras niñas tienen muñecas (todos los muñecos son grandes para que el publico los pueda ver). Las niñas bailan con sus muñecos; el hermano de Lisa llega y después de cierta confrontación sobre los trapecios el muñeco del cascanueces cae. Lisa baja a donde cayó y se pone a llorar y levanta el muñeco con delicadeza y amor. Por suerte entra su tío y repara el muñeco. Se cambia la escena, se vacía el escenario. Entra Lisa (May) paseándose; entonces hay una explosión, por un lado llega un ejército de ratones liderados por el rey ratón y por el otro lado entran soldados. Lisa está asustada, hay toda una confrontación. Entonces desde un trapecio llega el cascanueces pero ya no es un muñeco, ahora es todo un príncipe; pelea contra el rey ratón y gana. Los ratones se retiran los soldados celebran pero el cascanueces ve a Lisa en el trapecio contrario; ellos hacen un par de acrobacias y mientras hacen eso se cambia la escena. Ahora están en el mundo del cascanueces y ven muchas cosas como danzas de todo el mundo y actos increíbles. Se inicia una fiesta de palacio; Lisa disfruta toda lo velada con cascanueces (Leon). En eso May hace una bella acrobacia que se supone que sería el fin del baile en el mundo de cascanueces. En fin hizo la acrobacia y llegó al trapecio de Leon y no él no sabía si era la concentración pero miro a May como el cascanueces miraba a Lisa es decir enamorado. Siguieron la obra, Lisa regresa a su casa y casacanueces vuelve a ser muñeco lo que entristece a Lisa. Entra el tío de Lisa con otros acróbatas en una nueva fiesta y hacen unas acrobacias y entra el cascanueces siendo traído en medio de la acrobacia por el tío de Lisa. Cascanueces y Lisa terminan la obra con unas magníficas acrobacias y convirtiéndose en una pareja de tortolos. La gente aplaude sin parar por lo tanto el elenco pudo con el trabajo que les dejo Sora, es decir el de hacer sonreír al público.

Recostado y agotado se recuesta en su cama y cree, inocentemente, que solo fue una función en la cual no hubo nada resaltante pero justo cuando empieza a relajar su cuerpo a Leon, sorpresivamente, le viene a la mente la imagen de May

Leon: Vaya, esa obra sí que me sacudió jajajaja (se ríe por la tonta idea que le paso por la mente, aunque fue por un momento) sí claro, cómo no, May y yo jeje

Se quita la camisa por el calor dejando al descubierto sus bien formados músculos pectorales con cuadritos marcados y todo. Se acuesta relajado por haberse reído pero de nuevo sale la imagen de May.

Leon: Diosssss, olvídate de eso. Quiero dormir, no te pongas con tonterías. Es que la concentración te hizo sentir que en serio estabas enamorado de May (se dice esto a si mismo)

Empieza a dormirse pero la imagen de May no se va, pero el sueño lo vence y se duerme con la imagen de May aun en la cabeza. Leon empieza a soñar, primero está en el escenario y se supone que es el fin de la obra pero pasa algo. Sale Ana haciendo chistes, luego llega Rosseta y se pone a jugar con los diábolos, mira al techo y esta Sora volando con dos grandes alas de ángel pero el sueño cambia y se ve así mismo con May sobre el trapecio. Están en el festival circense haciendo la espiral demonio, pero ahora es diferente, no entiende que pasa pero ahora la acrobacia tiene mas amor; en eso May se acerca a él y él se pone a su altura, acerca su cara a la de May ¡están a punto de...!

Ken: ¡joven Leon! (toca a la puerta)

Leon: (Se despertó de golpe, estuvo un segundo desviado pero al segundo llamado de Ken se levantó y abrió la puerta) ¿qué pasa?

Ken: Es que el elenco está reunido haciendo unos ajustes a la obra y lo necesitamos

Leon: oh, ya veo. Bueno, ya voy. Estaré listo en un momento

Ken: Sí, yo me voy adelantando

Leon: (Se da una ducha rápida. Está casi listo, solo le falta la camisa. Tocan la puerta) ya voy (piensa) ¿es que no se aguantan unos minutos sin mi? (va hacia la puerta con la camisa en la mano, abre) ¡ya voy! ¿no pueden esperar un minuto?

May: Pues no, porque hay que trabajar en muchos detalles, Leon

Leon: ¡May! creí que era...

May: ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo, ponte la camisa (entonces se fija detenidamente en Leon y por suerte logró controlarse porque si no se hubiera convertido en un tomate al ver el fuerte cuerpo de Leon) eh, vamonos

Un sueño extraño por parte de Leon y May se emociona al verlo sin camisa. ¿Será que algo sucede o sucederá aquí?

El posible amor de Leon. Capítulo 3

Fueron deprisa para el escenario donde ya estaba todo el elenco reunido

Kalos: Muy bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos vamos a afinar los detalles

Mía: Muy bien ayer todo estuvo excelente pero...

May: ¿¡Cómo dices eso!? ¡Los tiempos estuvieron muy lentos y cometieron errores en la última coreografía y muchos más!

Mía: Sí, ya se pero no seas tan ruda May. Ten en cuenta que no tuvimos casi tiempo para ensayar

May: ¡Es necesario ser rudo! ¡si no fuera por Leon y por mí la obra hubiera sido un fracaso!

Todos se sienten mal y recuerdan nostálgicamente a Sora que siempre tenía una sonrisa y apoyo para todos y si señalaba errores no lo hacía de aquella forma que hacía sentir tan mal a todos.

Kalos: Bueno basta vamos a empezar

Todos practican y Mía les va corrigiendo los errores

Mía: ¡Leon concentrate! es la tercera vez que te lanzas al lado del escenario de May ¡estas aruinando toda la coreografia!

Leon: (regresa a su trapecio. Van a comenzar desde cero) ¡OK lo lamento!

May: (piensa) ¿Qué le pasa a Leon? suele estar muy atento pero ahora esta como que distraído

En eso May mira a Leon y él la mira directamente a los ojos. May voltea la cara inmediatamente y no entiende la razón ¿por qué no le podía mantener la mirada a Leon?

Leon caminaba por la playa despejándose antes de ir a dormir. La función había quedado estupenda con las practicas del día habían ajustado muchos detalles.

Leon: Espero que estés orgullosa de mi Sophie (está hablando solo) y tú también Sora (empieza a pensar) Cielos no la he visitado y tendría que ir a decirle lo bien que va la obra (suspira)

May: (Está sentada en la arena) ¡Leon!

Leon: ¡Oh! ho-hola May (piensa: rayos ¿por qué tartamudeé? va a pensar que soy un tonto. ¿y desde cuando me importa lo que piensen los demás? ) ¿me puedo sentar ?

May: ¡CLARO! (piensa: tranquilízate muchacha ¿pero qué rayos te pasa últimamente?) oye, ¿con quién hablabas hace un rato, eh?

Leon: ¿Me escuchaste? ( piensa: ¡y ahora creera que estoy loco!)

May: Sí, hablaste de tu hermana y de Sora

Leon: Sí, estaba pensando en ellas dos (o cielos le estoy cerrando las puertas; ¿¡pero de qué hablas!? ¡ni que te gustara!)

May: Le tienes mucho cariño a tu hermana ¿verdad?, sabes, te entiendo a la perfección. Yo tengo muchos hermanitos y aunque les grito los quiero mucho y si algo les pasara no podría seguir, por eso los cuido mucho ( ¡ay Dios! ¡espero que no haga que se sienta mal! pero qué tonta soy y una cursi además)

Leon: Yo debí cuidar más de Sophie pero intento seguir adelante por ella, por su memoria

May: Sí, por tu hermana también le has agarrado mucho afecto a Sora ¿no?

Leon: Sí, veo en Sora a mi hermana y la quiero como si fuera una. Bueno, quiero decir, una hermana. Estoy muy agradecido con ella por haber cumplido el sueño de Sophie y la verdad a veces Sora me parece tan inocente que pongo todos mis esfuerzos en cuidarla para no perderla al igual que a Sophie

May: Es verdad, Sora es muy inocente (¡Qué súper, solo la ve como una hermana!) pero sabes ella es más fuerte de lo que parece y por eso es un insulto que la cuides tanto

Leon: Creo que sí (se recuesta en la arena, May lo imita)

Se quedan mirando al cielo en silencio, de repente la mano de Leon se encuentra tomando la de May sin saber en qué momento la movió. Los dos empiezan a dormirse; May cae en sueños y tiembla un poco por el frio, Leon está a punto de dormirse pero reúne sus últimas fuerzas y abraza a May para protegerla del frio, ella inmediatamente deja de temblar y sonríe; le resultaba tan agradable que la estuviera abrazando, en ese momento sentía que no tenía que ser ruda y repelente como siempre había sido para que no se metieran con ella pero ahora estaba calmada como un angelito, podía dejar con facilidad su seguridad a manos de Leon. Se sentía protegida por el con el no tenía que tener miedo. Por el lado de Leon él también se sentía feliz, May no actuaba tan delicadamente como Sora, por eso con ella no vivía en angustias, podía estar relajado y no atento al peligro.

El posible amor de Leon. Capítulo 4

Ya amanecía, Leon y May se despertaron, se vieron directamente a la cara y de inmediato desviaron la mirada; obviamente a pesar de lo sucedido esa noche todavía no podían admitir que sentían algo, ya fuera por su orgullo o por lo complicado de la situación, no es como si se hubieran enamorado de una persona que acabaran de conocer, oh no, ellos ya tenían mucho pasado, tal vez no amoroso pero lo que habían vivido juntos dejó huella.

May: ¡Vaya la función nos dejó agotados! ¿No? (era una especie de excusa para lo sucedido)

Leon: Sí, es verdad, nos dormimos de nada (estaba agradecido de que May inventara esa excusa, él no podía todavía hablar de sus sentimientos)

May: ¡Eh! ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? (piensa: ¿por qué le pregunte eso? Ahora va a saber que me gusta, espera May a ti no te gusta Leon, lo de anoche fue un accidente nada más) digo para que ensayemos

Leon: ¡Oh! bueno iba a ver a Sor… (Piensa: no menciones a otra chica, no lo arruines, ¿pero de que hablas Leon? May no te gusta ¿o sí?) ¡Oh! Mira qué lindo se ve el cielo

May: Sí, se ve muy lindo porque está amaneciendo, si vas a ver a Sora entrenamos más tarde (Se va)

Leon: (Lo grita para que May lo pueda escuchar ya que se alejó rápidamente) ¡Está bien¡ (dice a sí mismo) May lo siento tanto

Estaba en el hospital y una enfermera ya le había permitido entrar al cuarto de Sora y al hacerlo queda paralizado de la impresión

Sora: ¡Hola, joven Leon! ¿Cómo está?

Leon: Hola Sora, ¿todo esto es tuyo? (el cuarto estaba lleno de cientos de ramos de flores, globos, tarjetas y unos cuantos muñecos de felpa gigantes)

Sora: Así es, al parecer tengo muchos fans y veo que mis amigas y todo el elenco me quiere mucho porque me han dado muchas cosas; el joven Yuri me dio eso (señala una mesa cubierta de ramos de flores, y con un oso de peluche enorme) ¡ah! Ya veo que usted también me ha traído flores, muchas gracias

Leon estaba tan impresionado viendo la cantidad de regalos que tenía Sora que no pudo esconder su minúsculo ramo de rosas, así que se lo entrego sonrojado, recordó entonces que sora fue la única persona que le dio flores al estar el en el hospital.

Leon: La función va muy bien, aunque todos te extrañan

Sora: Quiero recuperarme para ver su magnífico trabajo, ¿cómo está su relación con May?

Leon: ¿Cómo? (Sora se refería con respecto a la obra y todo eso pero a Leon le dio miedo que alguien supiera lo que sentía por May) ¿de qué hablas Sora? May y yo no tenemos nada en común ¿cómo me iría yo a interesar en ella?

Sora quedo paralizada, a pesar de ser tan distraída el joven Leon se había delatado completamente así que cayó un momento mientras pensaba en el asunto

Sora: Ya veo, jamás me había fijado en que sentía algo por ella, pero me da gusto siempre y cuando no afecte la obra, por supuesto, eso sería todo un caos

Leon: No estoy seguro de mis sentimientos (se resigna porque sabe que puede confiar en Sora) tengo miedo de que me esté imaginando cosas y además me parece que ella siente algo por mí pero no sé si es que estoy interpretando mal las cosas

Sora: Jejeay joven Leon desde que May lo vio a estado derretida por usted, aunque ella estaba tan ocupada tratando superarme e impresionarlo que lo pasó por alto, finalmente se acostumbró a ese sentimiento pero ahora que ha crecido como persona y ha pasado por muchas cosas pueeeeees (piensa durante un momento) sip, no me cabe duda que May al volver a ser la protagonista con usted se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorada

Leon: Sora yo (baja la cabeza, está muy confundido. Lo que dice Sora parecía tener sentido pero él no estaba claro sobre sus emociones) puedo comprender que May se haya enamorado de mi pero yo no…

Sora: Usted es humano, ¿acaso no es capaz de sentir joven Leon? Usted debe aclarar toda la situación porque si no lastimara a la pobre May; ella no se lo merece, ha luchado mucho. Además, a pesar de que ella es muy fuerte también necesita que la protejan de vez en cuando y ahora usted debe proteger sus sentimientos diciendo que la ama y si no la ama hágaselo saber pero no la mantenga más en ese sufrimiento

Enfermera: Disculpe ya término la hora de visita

Leon se va y queda pensando, se le había olvidado el entrenamiento que habían planificado él y May pero llegó para la función de la noche.

May: ¡Auh!¿Vas a seguir clavándome alfileres?

Vestuarista: Lo siento

Ken: ¡May! ¡Vamos es tu turno!

May: Sip (corre al escenario sin darse cuenta que el vestido tiene un desperfecto)

La obra va muy bien y May demuestra un gran talento, van pasando las escenas, entra el joven Leon. May se siente triste porque piensa que Leon la plantó y que eso significa que no quiere nada con ella, pero no era así, Leon había estado toda la tarde pensando en ellos dos y sus sentimientos porque no quería herir a May entusiasmándola con algo que tal vez ni siquiera había empezado.

La obra estaba excelente pero May estaba hundida en tristeza y aunque sonreía el público no podía percibir la felicidad y por el lado de Leon las cosas no iban mejor las cosas. Se suponía que el cascanueces era seguro pero aunque hacia todos los movimientos a la perfección se notaba que Leon no estaba tranquilo, si esto seguía así la obra sería buena pero no fabulosa y esa era la marca de Kaleido; en ese escenario no se fingía un mundo maravilloso, si no que se creaba un verdadero mundo fantástico para que los espectadores no tuvieran ni un minuto de tristeza en sus corazones, pero por la actuación de May y Leon ese mundo de fantasías todavía no se formaba, los espectadores no veían más que unas personas haciendo acrobacias.

Ken: ¿pero qué le pasa a esos dos?

Sora: Ay, joven Leon y yo que le dije que lo de ustedes dos no debería afectar la obra

Sora había sido dada de alta ese día, justo con el tiempo preciso para llegar a la obra a tiempo, y desde el principio entendió que le pasaba a Leon y qué le pasaba a May

Ken: Hay que solucionar esto ¿pero cómo?

Sora: (Dependía de Leon y May salvar la obra porque ellos eran el problema pero no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados) ¡CASCANUECES! ¡TU PUEDES!

Al escuchar esto Leon pudo ver a Sora, que estaba atenta viendo la obra sin parpadear y él entendió a qué se refería Sora. Ya se acercaba el final y May se lanzó desde su trapecio al de Leon pero algo ocurrió, parte de la manga de su traje se enredó con su trapecio y se rompió.

Leon la llamó con un grito, fue entonces que May, casi por instinto, realizó su famosa técnica: El espiral demonio, pero el vestido tenía otro desperfecto, se rompió toda una tira que se enredó alrededor del cuerpo de May; pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida, el hecho de que Leon gritara al ver que corría peligro la motivo y sabía que Sora la estaba mirando, no iba a permitir que la función fracasara. Dio un giro espectacular utilizando hasta la última fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo, con ese giro se impulsó hacia arriba y Leon la pudo atajar y subirla al trapecio fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que lo que había ocurrido lo vio antes: así es el sueño que había tenido después de la primera función, había visto como May realizaba su acrobacia con más amor tal y como había sucedido hace unos momentos; Leon había despertado antes del final pero sabía cómo debía acabar la función de ese día, así que acercó sus labios a los de May e hizo lo que estaba deseando desde que la vio con el atuendo de la obra, la besó y del público salieron ovaciones, la obra había una vez más cumplido su cometido.

Sora: Que sean muy felices joven Leon, May. (Dijo esto en voz baja)

Fool: Así que finalmente sí sucedió como decían las cartas ¿no?

Sora: Sí, así es (Antes de que pasara todo esto Fool le había dicho a Sora que la lectura de las cartas indicaba que los demonios crearían amor, Sora comprendió de inmediato el asunto; Fool le mostró el futuro a Leon en sueños, aunque por supuesto dependía de él y de May que este sueño se hiciera realidad) ¡amor entre demonios! Solo el joven Leon y May serían capaces de crear una acrobacia así

Y así sería: la espiral demonio había sufrido un cambio radical y ahora simbolizaría el amor y debido a que fueron demonios quienes la crearon ese sería el nombre que llevaría la acrobacia: "amor entre demonios". Tal vez May y Leon con el tiempo ya no fueran demonios compañeros pero al menos por un tiempo lograrían ser demonios amados y capases de amar.

Fin


End file.
